encyclopaediafandomcom_de-20200216-history
Oikonomics
__INDEX__ Oikonomics setzt sich zusammen aus dem griechischen Begriff Oikos (οἶκος) und dem englischen economics. Damit werden die Gegensätze zwischen der antiken Haus- und Wirtschaftsgemeinschaft Oikos und den heutigen, globalen, anonymen Wirtschaftsverflechtungen in einem Neologismus vereint. Durch den Neologismus will man den ursprünglichen Teil von wirtschaftlichem Handeln wieder hervorheben. Sowohl der Begriff Ökonomie als auch die Ökologie leiten sich von Oikos ab.Kluge, Friedrich (2002): Kluge-Etymologisches Wörterbuch der deutschen Sprache. S. 665 Vorrangige Verwendung findet der Begriff daher innerhalb des Nachhaltigkeitsdiskurses. Geschichte Ein Oikos war im archaischen Griechenland eine ökonomisch autarke und sich selbst versorgende Hausgemeinschaft mit Familien, Gesinde und Sklaven unter einer patriarchalischen Herrschaftsstruktur.Schmitz, Winfried (2007): Haus und Familie im antiken Griechenland. Ezyklopädie der griechisch-römischen Antike. München: Oldenbourg Wissenschaftsverlag. S. 5ff Innerhalb der Wirtschaftsgemeinschaft des Oikos waren die Mitglieder auch ohne verwandtschaftliche Beziehung durch die gemeinsame Arbeit am Lebensunterhalt verpflichtet. Der Begriff Oikos umfasst demnach neben den Menschen auch das Land, die Gebäude und alles bewegliche Inventar. Im Zentrum des Oikos stand der Wirtschaftshof, in dem das auf dem Land Erwirtschaftete verarbeitet wurde. Neben dem Anbau von Getreide, Gemüse und Ölbäumen wurde Wolle für Kleidung gesponnen und in kleinem Maße Vieh gezüchtet. Die Mehrung oder zumindest der Bestand des Besitzes des Oikos war eine wesentliche Aufgabe des Hausvaters, der nur so seinem Erbsohn ein funktionierendes Gehöft übergeben konnte, welches alle Mitglieder auch künftig ernährte. Ein nachhaltiger Umgang mit den Ländereien des Oikos, sowie eine solidarische Gemeinschaft waren daher von Nöten. Diese Art des Wirtschaftssystems erweiterte sich zu einer nachbarschaftlichen Solidargemeinschaft des ganzen Dorfes. Hilfe zwischen den Oiken war in Notzeiten selbstverständlich, solange man sich an die Verhaltensnormen der Gemeinschaft hielt. Die Reziprozität, also das Prinzip der Gegenseitigkeit der Menschen untereinander unterscheidet sich grundlegend von dem weitestgehend anonymen und auf Kapital beruhenden wirtschaften von heute. Der 1864 geborene Soziologe, Historiker und Nationalökonom Max Weber formuliert dies noch radikaler: Eine Wirtschaftslehre, die wie der Kapitalismus die einzelnen Wirtschaftseinheiten und Zusammenhänge in einem vereint, gab es nicht. Obwohl im antiken Griechenland bedeutende Schriften zum Oikonomikos (Xenophon) oder der Oikonomika (Aristoteles) entstehen, ist dies nicht zu verwechseln mit einer umfassenden Wirtschaftslehre. In diesen Texten sind die Verantwortlichkeiten und Pflichten der einzelnen Mitglieder eines Oikos sowie die Art und Weise der Arbeiten innerhalb der Hausgemeinschaft festgeschrieben. In der historischen Forschungsliteratur wird davon ausgegangen, dass ein Begriff von Wirtschaft im heutigen Sinne fehlte und die Oikonomika eher so etwas wie die Haushaltsökonomik darstellte, mit einer starken Verbindung zur Ethik des, in einer Gemeinschaft lebenden Menschen. Diese Ethik umfasste vor allem die Bestandssicherung für die nächste Generation und schloss so die Wichtigkeit des Handelns im Sinne der Nachhaltigkeit mit ein.Aristoteles (2006): Oikonomika. Schriften zur Hauswirtschaft und Finanzwesen. Übersetzt und erläutert von Renate Zoepfel. Berlin: Akademie Verlag. S. 361. Die Bedeutung von economics in Oikonomics Der englische Teil im Begriffspart Oikonomics entspringt der Gegebenheit, dass die vorherrschende Kommunikationssprache auf den Parketten der globalen Zusammenarbeit Englisch ist. Economics bezeichnet in diesem Zusammenhang demzufolge neben der wissenschaftlichen Lehre, den Wirtschaftswissenschaften, die sich mit der Produktion und Verteilung von Gütern und Dienstleistungen beschäftigt, auch das Wesen und die Effekte einer global ausgeweiteten Ökonomie. Diese werden mit dem geflügelten Wort Globalisierung gleichgesetzt, wobei dieser Prozess neben der wirtschaftlichen auch soziale, kulturelle und technische Dimensionen aufweist. Der Kommunikationswissenschaftler Marshall McLuhan bezeichnet mit Globalisierung den Prozess, der die Menschen mit einem neuen Bewusstsein für das „global village“ (McLuhan) ausstattet. Die Welt und seine Bewohner werden in dieser Theorie als globales Dorf gesehen, mit ähnlich guten Möglichkeiten der Vernetzung. McLuhan führte dafür vorrangig den technischen Fortschritt in den (Kommunikations-)Medien an.McLuhan, Marshall (1962): The Gutenberg Galaxy. Toronto, Buffalo, London: University of Toronto Press. S. 21 Das Gabler-Wirtschaftslexikon unterteilt die Bedeutung und Merkmale der Globalisierung in einen allgemeinen Definitionsbereich, einen ethischen und umweltpolitischen. Durch diese Einteilung wird deutlich, dass die Ausmaße der Globalisierung die Frage nach der Nachhaltigkeit wirtschaftlichen Handelns aufwerfen. Allgemein definiert das Wirtschaftslexikon Globalisierung als das Ausnutzen von Wettbewerbsvorteilen durch den Vergleich globaler Standortvorteile und Größenkostenersparnis der globalen Unternehmen. Eine wichtige These dabei sei, dass sich Sozialstationen aufgrund der technischen und wirtschaftlichen Prozesse immer weiter annähern und damit kulturelle Differenzen verschwinden würden. Wobei die Gegenargumentation ist, dass es selbst bei globalem Handel Produkte geben wird, die den lokalen sozio-kulturellen Anforderungen entsprächen. Die ethische Dimension beschreibt das widersprüchliche Phänomen, dass sowohl Kooperationen als auch Interessenskonflikte im Zuge der Globalisierung zunehmen. Wobei fraglich bleibt, ob ein weltlich verbindliches Regelsystem aus wirtschaftsethischer Sicht aufgebaut werden kann. Die Umweltpolitik sei nun das Element, welches sich durch Forschung der Tatsache widmet, dass sich lokale vom Menschen gemachte Handlungen global auswirken können. Beispiele hierfür finden sich in den verschiedenen Klimaschutz-Protokollen, welche als Instrumente für den Umweltschutz eingesetzt werden.Gabler Wirtschaftslexikon (F-H). 16., vollständig überarbeitete und aktualisierte Auflage 2004. Wiesbaden: Betriebswirtschaftlicher Verlag Dr. Th Gabler/GWV Fachverlage. S. 1276 Vor allem innerhalb der Ökonomie fallen, wie die allgemeine Definition zeigt, viele Vorteile der Globalisierung ins Gewicht. Diese legitimieren die internationale Politik dazu viele Entscheidungen zu Gunsten eines liberalen Weltmarktes zu fällen. Die ökonomischen Einträglichkeiten liegen auf der Hand, denn der technische Fortschritt ermöglicht sowohl schnelle Kommunikation als auch den effizienteren Transport, Umschlag und die Zwischenlagerung von Waren. So profitieren die Produzenten von größeren Absatzmöglichkeiten und können ihr Wachstum auf neue Märkte ausdehnen, während die Konsumenten billigere Preise für das vielfältigere Angebot an Waren zahlen. Durch verstärkten Handel und Arbeitsteilung wird die weltweite Armut bekämpft indem vor allem in Entwicklungs- und Schwellenländern mehr Arbeitsplätze geschaffen werden.Bhagwati, Jagdish (2004): In Defense of Globalization. Oxford, New York: Oxford University Press. S. 57. Innerhalb der Wissenschaft werden die Forschungs- und Innovationskräfte beschleunigt, da global zusammengearbeitet wird. Durch die Arbeitsteilung sind alle Handelspartner sich ihrer Abhängigkeiten voneinander bewusst und die Zusammengehörigkeit wächst. Demgegenüber stehen verschiedenste negative Auswirkungen einer globalen, liberalen Wirtschaft. Durch die Marktmöglichkeiten innerhalb der globalen Wirtschaft entstehen riesige Konzerne welche meist kleinere, lokale Unternehmen und Betriebe verdrängen. Die Transparenz dieser Unternehmen ist oft sehr undurchsichtig, wodurch menschenunwürdige Arbeitsbedingungen oder ökologsicher Raubbau an der Natur häufig schwer zu unterbinden sind. Da auf der ökonomischen Ebene das Wachstum und die Gewinnmaximierung die dominanten Zielvorgaben sind, wird oft zu wenig Rücksicht auf lokale Bevölkerungen sowie ökologischen Ressourcen genommen. Eine nationalstaatliche Gesetzgebung reicht bei den globalen Problematiken nicht mehr aus. Allerdings werden auch internationale Entscheidungen zu verbindlichen gemeinsamen Verhaltensregeln für Unternehmen und Staaten ebenfalls durch Interessenskonflikte und die wirtschaftliche Abhängigkeit der Länder untereinander erschwert. So entstehen wichtige Verordnungen oft durch die industriestärksten Nationen, ohne dass Entwicklungsländer, deren Menschen oft am meisten unter den Auswirkungen einer weltweiten Wirtschaft leiden, miteinbezogen werden. Am deutlichsten ist das globale Markversagen jedoch bei den Umweltauswirkungen zu erkennen. Die Preise für fossile Rohstoffe oder die Verschmutzung der Umwelt drückt die Knappheit und das Risiko dieser Gegebenheiten zu wenig aus, um Verschwendung und Zerstörung zu vermeiden. So sind trotz Schäden für die Umwelt und den Menschen beispielsweise die Transportkosten für Waren, die Förderung von Öl, der Ausstoß von CO2, der zunehmende Fleischkonsum und die rigorose Beschaffung von Energie zu billig. Denn all diese Faktoren sind nachteilig für das Klima, die Landwirtschaft und die Biodiversität. Diese Vor- und Nachteile werden von Globalisierungsbefürwortern und ihren Kritikern, von NGO‘s (Nichtregierungsorganisation) und den verschiedenen politischen Parteien in, von ihnen in Auftrag gegebene, Forschungen ständig falsifiziert und verifiziert. Oikos + economics = Oikonomics Die Verbindung der Begriffe Oikos und economics in der Wortschöpfung Oikonomics ist normativ zu verstehen und ist der Versuch, die negativen Auswüchse der globalen Wirtschaft, der „economy“, mittels des Gegenentwurfs einer regionalen, verbindlichen und selbstversorgenden Wirtschaft zu unterbinden. Im Sinne einer Globalisierungsskepsis, die den Prozess konstruktiv zu verändern verlangt, ist die Verbindung dieser beiden Vorstellungen ein möglicher Lösungsweg in Richtung einer globalen Wirtschaft, die der nachhaltigen Nutzung von sozialem, monetärem und vor allem ökologischem Kapital verpflichtet ist. Im Vergleich zum überschaubaren Wirtschaften in einem Oikos, wird das gegenwärtige Wirtschaftssystem mit einigen Mängeln beschrieben. Vorrangig ist dieses im Gegensatz zu der eines Oikos weniger verbindlich. Die Akteure auf dem weltweiten Markt, Verursacher und Betroffene der Auswirkungen von globalem Handel, begegnen sich nicht und die Reziprozität innerhalb einer Wirtschaftsgemeinschaft ist aufgehoben.Beck, Ulrich (1997): Was ist Globalisierung? Irrtümer des Globalismus - Antworten auf Globalisierung. Frankfurt/Main: Suhrkamp. S. 17. Die Verantwortung für die Bedürfnisse von zukünftigen Generationen und die damit einhergehende nachhaltige Bewirtschaftung der Natur ist nicht mehr oberstes Gebot. Der Oikos hatte eine klare Bedarfsorientierung. Innerhalb des Kapitalismus bewegt die Wachstumsorientierung wirtschaftliche Akteure manchmal aber zu paradoxen und spekulativen Handlungen. Den Bedarf der Menschen in einer Gemeinschaft und nicht die reine Gewinnmaximierung in den Fokus der rationalen, ökonomischen und ökologischen Entscheidungen zu lenken, wird in diesem Konstrukt Rechnung getragen. Inhärent wird die Forderung zu einem Wandel hin zu einem nachhaltigen Wirtschaftssystem mit Oikonomics beschrieben, bei dem ein Bewusstsein für die Irrtümer und Fehlleistungen der liberalen Märkte vorherrscht. Eine Chance bietet die Globalisierung dennoch: Die Menschen auf der ganzen Welt haben ein verändertes Denken darüber, wie verbunden man sich ist. Das Bewusstsein, dass sich das individuelle Handeln innerhalb der eigenen Lokalität global auswirken kann, hat stark zugenommen. Von den globalen Klimaveränderungen sind alle Menschen der Erde betroffen. Hier zeigt sich eine andere Seite des globalen Dorfes. Nicht nur die Vernetzungsmöglichkeiten ähneln einer kleinen Gemeinschaft, auch die Folgen der Handlungen wirken sich auf die gesamte Menschheit und die Umwelt aus. Zu diesem Zwecke werden zwar Abkommen geschaffen, aber meist noch weitere und strengere eingefordert, damit die Bedingung guter Nachbarschaft, wie im archaischen Griechenland, auf den Verhaltensnormen der Gemeinschafft beruhen. Oikonomics steht daher für dieses Bewusstsein, der Abhängigkeit, Verantwortlichkeit und der Gegenseitigkeit der Akteure auf dem Weltmarkt untereinander und gegenüber der ökologischen Aufgabe. Falsch wäre es jedoch darin den Aufruf zu sehen, archaische Zustände zu regenerieren. Denn eine Ökonomie aus sich selbstversorgenden Haushalten ist nicht möglich, ohne dass sich diese aus der Gesamtgesellschaft entfernen oder nicht umfassend genug zur Lösung der weltweiten Probleme beitragen würde. Der Begriff gilt indessen als Gesamtversuch mehr Nachhaltigkeit und Reziprozität innerhalb jeder lokalen (und damit aber auch globalen) Wirtschaftsgemeinschaft zu schaffen. Unter Zuhilfenahme dieses Begriffskonstrukts kann auf die negative Seite der aktuellen ökonomischen Zustände aufmerksam gemacht werden, so dass Staaten, Unternehmen, Institutionen, Haushalte und das Individuum angeregt werden, zukunftsfähige Konzepte zu gestalten. Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Wortart